


Think I Saw a Porno Like This Once

by fizzyblogic (phizzle)



Category: All-American Rejects
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Cuddling and Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Mike snuggle for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think I Saw a Porno Like This Once

“Here.” Mike handed Chris a blanket, settling down as close as he could sit.

“Thanks.” Chris flung it around them, on top of the other seven blankets he was already wrapped in. “Fucking freezing in here.”

“We should probably share body heat,” Mike pointed out, getting even closer. He slid partially into Chris’s lap.

Chris raised an eyebrow. “I think I saw a porno like this once.”

“Shut up, asshole. Do you want to get hypothermia and die?”

“No.”

“Then share fucking body heat with me, bitch.”

Chris slid one arm around Mike and yanked him closer. Mike settled with his limbs wrapped around him, and Chris started to feel a little warmer. “Hey, it’s working.”

“Told you.” Mike put his head on Chris’s shoulder. “Body heat.”

“I knew that,” Chris rolled his eyes. He flicked Mike on the forehead; it didn’t require a whole lot of movement. He was starting to get comfortable at last.

Mike shifted against him. “Don’t flick me, asshole.”

“Fuck you.”

Mike just snorted and moved even closer, and oh. Okay. Mike was hard. He was … straddling Chris, and hard. Well.

Chris began to grin. “I _definitely_ saw a porno like this once.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Mike leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
